


Worship

by Drysta



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/F, Intimacy, Kissing, One Shot, Oral, Sex, drunk, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drysta/pseuds/Drysta
Summary: What if Lux found herself in Bilgewater? If she and Illaoi had a chance meeting? The priestess, ever fascinated with the mainland's cultures, might take the chance to learn more from the light mage... and teach Lux some things about her own way of life, too.





	Worship

The scent of incense permeated the room, tendrils of smoke hung in the air, illuminated by the sparse flickering candle light. A statue of a serpent took up the entirety of one wall and stared at the two present in the room. Images of writhing serpent bodies and similar spiraling patterns adorned blankets and carved woodwork, giving a bizarre motion to the room despite the inert objects. The room itself was made of worked wood, sanded smooth and bare for the carvings. It was often dizzying for someone unused to being surrounded by such patterns, made more difficult to focus while intoxicated. Lux's head was foggy but she was regaining her senses the more she moved. Her blue eyes rested at last on the other figure in the room and piece by piece her memories came back to her.

—

Lux hadn’t drank much. Then again, it didn’t take much to get the petite blonde drunk, Illaoi noticed with a bit of amusement. The priestess had found her interesting, as many who passed through Bilgewater’s harbors tended to be. For Illaoi, they brought with them cultures and ways of thinking she had not encountered before, much to her delight. Illaoi had given her a passing glance in the marketplace but gave pause when she felt a pull from Nagakabouros. The tug had brought them together as they shared a few drinks and discussed the magic of the world, both literally and metaphorically. The girl's interest had been piqued when Illaoi spoke passionately of her god. She asked many questions and was in awe of the concept and the rituals of the people. That was enough of a sign for Illaoi. She liked the girl’s spark, her light as she called it, and the priestess invited the young Demacian woman, Lux as she called herself, to see a nearby temple, one Illaoi had been working the longest to restore.

It had started as a typical temple tour. They paid their respects at the large statue of Nagakabouros in the center of the temple and Illaoi helped Lux get to the rest of the scenic spots. The drink seemed to make everything there mystical or magical, and Illaoi howled with laughter when the woman was brought to tears by a little potted plant. More and more, Illaoi was charmed by the blue eyed woman, and as she found out, Lux reciprocated those feelings. They found themselves in a tangle of limbs and lips in a secluded part of the temple. After the liquor and giggles had worn off, Illaoi let her breathe. She released her lips and allowed Lux to regain her senses, pressed against a cool wall of the temple. “Come, child. You should rest yourself. It’s been a long journey for you.” Lux nodded and mumbled her thanks in response and gave a great yawn. Illaoi helped her to a spare temple bedroom, one arm over her shoulder for support. She thought of carrying her bridal style, but the spunky girl was determined to walk.

—

Illaoi watched over the young woman as she slept and dreamed a peaceful dream, snoring gently. It wasn’t long until she woke from her deep slumber in a stupor, confused until she set her eyes on Illaoi. “Oh, I’m sorry… Was I asleep very long?” Lux worried her bottom lip with her teeth, concerned she had napped longer than intended.

The small voice pulled Illaoi from what she was reading and the priestess closed the book. She offered Lux a gentle smile. “No, dear. It wasn’t long at all! In fact, I’m impressed how quickly you recovered.” Illaoi chuckled when the blonde woman blushed and fidgeted with the blankets. Lux didn’t disagree with that statement. “So, do you wish to continue where we left off?” Luminous green eyes caught the light of the candles and Lux flushed under that intense gaze.

Despite any embarrassment she may have, Lux smiled and nodded as she pulled back the blankets and patted the bed invitingly. “Y-yes, I think- I think I would like that...” Not needing further invitation, Illaoi rose, the top of her hair almost touching the ceiling of the little room before she slid into the bed.

—

It didn’t take long to wiggle out of their clothes, creating a small lump at the foot of the bed under the blankets. Illaoi took her time to get to know her lover that night. All hands, lips and soft caresses as she explored the petite body beneath her. The priestess on the other hand, was hard against her, smooth skin and pronounced curves. Most did not expect to feel Illaoi’s softness, the gentle breasts beneath firm muscles and more. Illaoi enjoyed the little gasps and appreciative noises from Lux when she found a good spot with her hands or mouth. She was sure to let the girl know when she was doing well herself, with a grunt and low chuckles or small words. Illaoi’s lips let go of her mouth, once more allowing Lux to catch her breath. But not for long, as her ministrations were ever on the move.

Broad lips and gentle teeth passed over the pale throat and collar bone and found the swell of her breasts, paying a small visit to each pink peak before moving lower still. Lux took a deep breath and her stomach tensed as tongue, lips and teeth passed over it, leaving a trail of warmth and goosebumps behind. Illaoi grinned when she felt slender fingers thread through her hair, massaging and tightening on the scalp. Boldly, the priestess continued to move lower, kissing her hips and enjoying the small gasps and urging noises and the gentle presses to the back of her head. One arm snaked under Lux’s leg and that hand contented itself with caressing the taut, flat belly while the other hand reached under to tease the folds of her entrance. She was pleased with the slick feeling that gathered as it slowly ran down her fingers. Illaoi found Lux’s thighs supple and beautiful, pale in the moonlight. She left matching rosy marks on the inside of each and paused when she heard a soft voice, breathless and full of need.

“P-please…” Lux’s brows were furrowed, lips parted for breath and eyes glossy with want. She did not know if it was something in the incense, the swirling patterns of the room, the passive eyes of the serpent statue or if it was just her own fuzzy mind that made the moment so intense, unreal. Illaoi peered up at her from between her legs, amusement in her sharp green eyes. She seemed happy to indulge in all of Lux’s wants that night. The deep heat Lux felt in her belly from those teasing fingers was reignited when Illaoi’s mouth made contact with her tender folds. A smart tongue parted sensitive lips and dove into the hottest part of her core. Simultaneously, Illaoi had gotten both arms beneath her legs and locked her in place. Lux could feel the twitching start up in her thighs, the coiling in her stomach intensify and with a lurch she was glad for the strong arms holding her secure and tight.

Illaoi hummed against the sensitive flesh, feeling the tensed, uncontrollable shivers as they rolled through Lux’s body. Ever playful, she teased her with gentle teeth and tongue until the poor woman could bare no more and begged for release. The twitching soon grew worse, as Lux’s body arched and twisted with pleasure. Illaoi let her lay back down when the shuddering seemed too much, driven over the edge, overwhelmed with pleasure. Illaoi smiled and wiped her lip with the back of her hand, kneeling between her legs, green eyes bright with joy and pleasure. Illaoi pat her thigh affectionately as Lux regained her bearings from all the exertion. This was certainly one way to learn about someone’s ways of worship. Illaoi leaned over her, thick brown hair spilling attractively over one broad shoulder. Her smile was warm as she leaned down and kissed Lux on the forehead. “At least you recover quickly, right?”


End file.
